The need to reduce fuel consumption and emissions in automobiles and other vehicles is well known. Vehicles are being developed that reduce reliance or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle currently being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Many electrified vehicles include thermal management systems that mange the thermal demands of various components during vehicle operation, including the vehicle's high-voltage traction battery. Some thermal management systems provide active heating or active cooling of the battery pack as part of a liquid cooled system.